


I Think It's Neat For Hypnos and Thanatos to Fuck Zagreus

by purple_bookcover



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Incest, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, zag is the bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_bookcover/pseuds/purple_bookcover
Summary: Thanatos and Zagreus retreat for some sexy alone time. Hypnos is there. He joins in.This story is exactly what you think it is.
Relationships: Hypnos/Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Hypnos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Hypnos/Zagreus, Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 292





	I Think It's Neat For Hypnos and Thanatos to Fuck Zagreus

**Author's Note:**

> the world's ending I can write what I want

Zagreus bumped against the wall as he stumbled backward. He would have fallen if it weren’t for Thanatos’s hands cupping his face, Thanatos’s body crowding in close, Thanatos’s mouth pressed against his. Zagreus’s alarm at hitting the wall turned into a moan as Thanatos kept forcing him backward, insistent and urgent. 

Thanatos was still prodding his tongue into Zagreus’s mouth when his thighs hit the edge of the bed. It was taller than Zagreus’s own bed, but then, the fact that the god of death had a bed at all was a bit of a mystery. It mostly got used for … well, for this. 

Zagreus toppled backward onto the mattress with Thanatos atop him. For a moment, he savored the feel of Than’s body pressed against his, of their mouths groping as their hands wandered, of Than’s excitement obvious against his thigh. Then the mattress muttered and shuffled.

“Ow, hey, you big brutes are heavy, you know.”

Thanatos jerked up first, but Zagreus wasn’t far behind. They sat upright, gaping at the pile of cushions and blankets that was suddenly moving. 

Hypnos’s head emerged from the heap of bedding. He blinked and yawned, rubbing at his eyes. “Geeze, guys, can you cool it for one second?”

“What are you doing here?” Thanatos growled. Normally Zagreus found that deeper rumble incredibly sexy at moments like this, but normally Hypnos wasn’t in the damn bed with them.

“Sleeping, obviously,” Hypnos said.

“Why are you sleeping in _my_ bed?” Thanatos said.

“Shhhh,” Hypnos said. “Hades will hear you for sure if you keep yelling.”

“I’m yelling because you’re in my room in my bed and I’m trying to...” Thanatos stopped, face flushing with heat. 

“Oh, I know what you’re trying to do.” Hypnos waggled his eyebrows. “Don’t let me interrupt. Just hiding from the boss man for a bit.” He snuggled up and turned over as though preparing to go back to sleep.

Thanatos crawled off Zagreus to grab Hypnos by the shoulder and turn him over. “You can’t just sleep there while we … while we...” 

“Well, I don’t know what you want then, Than-Than,” Hypnos said. 

“I want you to leave!” 

“Now, that doesn’t seem fair.”

“Fair.” Thanatos was spluttering, face going darker as his rage increased.

Zagreus scrambled to intercede, putting a hand on Thanatos’s shoulder as he addressed Hypnos. “Hey, Hypnos, listen, I understand wanting to hide from my father better than anyone, but do you think you could do it somewhere else? Than and I were hoping for a little alone time.” 

Hypnos’s mouth curled into a smile. He ran a finger along Zagreus’s bare chest, touch feather-light but blazing hot for all that. 

“Have you showed Than that one thing yet?” Hypnos said.

Zagreus swallowed, but could not stuff down the heat crawling into his face. “I, uh, I haven’t really … We haven’t had time to...” 

“Showed me...” Thanatos choked.

“Ooooh,” Hypnos said. “Oh my. Does he not know, Zaggy?” When both Zagreus and Thanatos held silent, Hypnos shuffled closer to Zagreus. He slung an arm around Zagreus’s shoulders, pulling him close, placing his lips near Zagreus’s ear to speak softly against him. “Have you told him how you like being fucked or are you making him figure it out on his own, hm?” 

Zagreus opened his mouth, but nothing could squeeze out of his clogged throat. Thanatos was watching him with a mixture of horror and amazement as Hypnos pressed in even closer and realization dawned. 

“I’m sure he takes direction well,” Hypnos said. “Or I could just show him, if you like.” 

Each word slithered into Zagreus’s ear, sending heat tumbling down into his gut. He knew his cock was straining up and that it was obvious to everyone in the room. Gods, how would he ever explain this to Than? 

Hypnos eased away, but did not go far, leaving an arm around Zagreus’s shoulders. “What do you say, Than, shall we share him this time?” 

“Share...” Thanatos was still blinking as he watched this all unfold. 

“Yeah, share. It’s the friendly thing to do and from the sounds of things you two are still fumbling around, so it may even be instructive.”

“In-instruct--” Thanatos stumbled over the rest of the word.

“Yup!” Hypnos said. “I’m here to help.” 

Thanatos still just watched. Hypnos started kissing along Zagreus’s neck, lips hot and slow as he traveled up to nibble at Zagreus’s ear. Zagreus was helpless not to react. He knew his breath was louder now, knew he was arching into the feel of Hypnos’s mouth. Hypnos positioned behind him, reaching his hands around, squirming under Zagreus’s chiton to pump his cock. Zagreus whined, partly from shame. Thanatos was right there watching this all happen and still Zagreus couldn’t help responding to those devious hands. 

Different hands cupped his face. Zagreus met Thanatos’s gaze.

“Do you want this?” Thanatos said.

Hypnos was still manipulating him, those hands promising so much more than a mere stroking. Zagreus knew what they could do, knew how they could unravel him utterly. Meanwhile, Thanatos’s sweet mouth was so, so close again and his hands were cool and his golden eyes were blazing with heat and desire. 

Zagreus said the only thing he possibly could: “Yes.” 

Thanatos swept in, kissing him hard. Zagreus melted into the taste of those lips. He was just starting to comprehend this whole situation, just starting to feel even vaguely in control, then Thanatos’s hand joined Hypnos’s on his cock. They stroked together, sharing space, moving in concert. 

Zagreus broke from Thanatos’s mouth to throw his head back and moan. It sent him leaning back harder against Hypnos, who merely held him and nipped at his neck. Zagreus groaned, bucking his hips up into the hands stroking him.

“Mmm, Than, he’s getting too excited, don’t you think?” Hypnos purred. “Let’s not waste it.” 

Thanatos grumbled, but his hand withdrew. He got off the bed, rummaging around. Zagreus knew what it meant when Thanatos ceased being verbal; he quivered with excitement. 

Hypnos was still behind him, easing off Zagreus’s chiton, undoing his belt to unwrap the layers of fabric, peeling off his leggings. “So, Zaggy, what do you think? Can you take both of us?”

Zagreus nearly choked at that. Both of them. Until this moment, he’d never even conceived of having both of them in bed at the same time, beautiful though they each were. They were each a fun time individually, but this threesome was coming together so hastily that Zagreus could still barely wrap his mind around it. And now Hypnos was proposing he take _both_ of them. Even for a god, it would be a feat.

But improbability hadn’t stopped Zagreus yet.

He nodded, incapable of verbalizing all that shot through his mind in that moment. Hypnos made a humming noise, apparently pleased with himself, and moved away, but only so he could tug off the layers of cloth he wore. Then he settled back on the bed, lying flat, one arm behind his head while the other stroked his cock. 

“Go on, Zaggy,” Hypnos said. 

Zagreus didn’t know what possessed him to heed that instruction, but he did, tossing aside his undone clothing, crawling over to Hypnos, positioning over him to sit on his cock.

Before he could lower himself, Thanatos’s firm hand on his hip paused him. He rubbed oil onto Zagreus, then stroked some onto Hypnos’s cock as well. 

“...can’t even manage the simplest fucking things...” Thanatos grumbled as he worked. 

Finally, he released Zagreus, allowed him to ease onto Hypnos’s cock. Zagreus moaned as he lowered, his body trembling around the sensation of fullness that invaded him. He didn’t realize just how badly he’d needed it until Hypnos was finally inside him and the pressure singed his nerves. 

For a moment, Zagreus just sat there atop Hypnos, who set his hands on Zagreus’s thighs, but otherwise seemed content to just lie there. Then Zagreus started moving, working himself up and down Hypnos’s cock in slow motions. Even that was enough to have him moaning and sweating, digging his nails into Hypnos’s bare skin. 

Thanatos pressed in close at Zagreus’s back. Zagreus felt his need in the way he ground and grabbed, hands roaming to grope at Zagreus’s chest. He plucked Zagreus’s nipples, tugging hard to produce a sharp, bright shiver of pain. Zagreus sucked in a breath between his teeth, arching back against Thanatos. 

“Zag,” Thanatos huffed against him, the word hot and breathy. Thanatos sucked at Zagreus’s neck. It was a question, a plea, and intimidating though the answer was, Zagreus longed to give Thanatos what he needed. 

“Do it,” he said. 

“Are you sure?”

Zagreus reached back, grabbing Thanatos by the hair, pulling him close to kiss at him. “I’m sure,” he said. “If it’s you, I’m sure.” 

That seemed to be the confirmation Thanatos was waiting for. He leaned forward enough to kiss Zagreus awkwardly, then pulled back. A moment later, Zagreus felt fingers at his entrance, probing around the place Hypnos was already filling. Thanatos added more oil, a lot more oil, but Zagreus was hard-pressed to complain with what they were about to attempt. 

Thanatos put a hand on Zagreus’s back to encourage him to bend forward. Hypnos reached up, hugging Zagreus against him, fingers wandering over his back. He used the opportunity to kiss Zagreus, even while Thanatos started nudging. Zagreus’s moans went straight down Hypnos’s throat as Thanatos stretched him even wider. 

Hypnos drew his lips away, but hooked a finger inside Zagreus’s mouth instead. “You’re doing so well, Zaggy. Just a little more.” 

All Zagreus could do was groan as the stretching got more intense. He felt pushed to his limits, then Thanatos pushed a little more. Yet Zagreus didn’t want to tell him to stop. He closed his lips around Hypnos’s finger, sucking on it as Thanatos shoved against him. Hypnos pumped his finger a little. It gave Zagreus something to focus on aside from the burn and kept him from panicking as his body struggled to take more. 

All at once the stretching relented just a tick. Thanatos was in, sighing, holding still as they all reconciled with actually making it to this point. 

Hypnos removed his finger and kissed Zagreus. “Good job, Zaggy.” 

Zagreus might have responded, but then Thanatos pushed in deeper. Words slurred into groans as Thanatos ground in beside Hypnos, filling Zagreus more and more with each throbbing inch. Zagreus felt like he was pulsing around those cocks, so flushed with heat his whole body might have been glowing and not just his feet. 

“Zagreus,” Thanatos breathed over him, the words cool against the heat rippling down Zagreus’s spine. 

Thanatos held still there, hands planted on either side of Zagreus, hunching over him while he lay atop Hypnos. For his part, Hypnos seemed content to just let things unfold. His fingers still wandered along Zagreus’s heated skin with no particular direction or pattern. 

“M-move,” Zagreus said. The word emerged thin and wheezy, squeezed out of a constricted throat. 

Thanatos must have heard him despite that. He dragged back, the pressure and friction so intense that Zagreus moaned even from just that. Thanatos didn’t get far before pushing back in, a slow process just as deliriously pleasurable as it was agonizing. 

Thanatos continued in shallow pumps, thrusting against the tremendous resistance. Zagreus gasped with every push, writhing atop Hypnos, who murmured encouragement, those fingertips still skimming along, a feather-light contrast to the intensity and tension coiled everywhere else.

Zagreus’s whole body trembled. He was grateful for Hypnos holding him, giving him something stable and still, especially as the resistance abated and Thanatos found a faster pace, a means of driving in harder and deeper. 

Zagreus groped at the bedspread, bracing against it. He needed to curl his back, to arch his body. It was the only way to express what thundered through him, roaring in his ears, setting his red blood alight. Zeus’s own lightning might have been crackling through his veins; Dionysus’s heady hangover might have been muddling his mind; Aphrodite’s sweet fragrance might have been turning his muscles to quivering mush. 

Yet those were not the gods gifting him their boons, not right now. And so instead of lightning or wine or fragrance, a deep, cool darkness suffused Zagreus’s senses. Death and Sleep, brothers in their purposes as well as their forms. Zagreus’s body relented, going almost limp in their combined hold. 

The room was gone. The underworld was gone. Zagreus was somewhere between, lost in the place behind his eyelids. It was dark, but far, far from empty. Just as they filled his aching body, Thanatos and Hypnos filled his mind by their very natures. Every thrust sparked flares of color, whole worlds blooming like tapestries unfurling before Zagreus.

And those fingers. Those light, dancing, cool fingers. They painted promises and possibilities into Zagreus’s skin. If Thanatos was a hard, firm, ever-present truth, a presence Zagreus could not deny, Hypnos was a promise of more, a suggestion of every far-flung possibility. 

When Hypnos started moving as well, stuttering jerks of his hips, it added a whirlwind of new sensation. 

Zagreus cried out, arching yet farther, but Hypnos was not done. He groped at Zagreus’s chest, brought his mouth to a nipple to suck and tug. 

Zagreus gripped the bedspread. He didn’t know how he wasn’t tearing the fabric, but that didn’t matter right now. With both of them moving inside him, filling him right up to his throat, grabbing him and sucking on him and pounding insistent pleasure into him, Zagreus knew nothing but their bodies in and against his. They were a sinister combination, a potent delirium that rejected Zagreus’s attempts at grasping any reality. 

The surface felt farther away than ever, an impossible, laughable dream. Yet somehow Zagreus didn’t mind, not right now. The cocks inside him pressed everywhere, rubbed and ground until Zagreus thought he could take no more. The pleasure was so intense he could weep from it. It blotted out all other thought and sensation. If this was a dream, it was a wild, reckless dream. If it was a death, it was one he welcomed eagerly. 

“Zag.” Thanatos’s voice, low and rough, close to the edge. “Zag, fuck, I--” He stopped, made some choked off sound that Zagreus knew for a warning. 

Usually, he’d stroke himself. Or maybe Than would do it for him. But they were both too lost to accomplish it. 

Fortunately, Hypnos was not. 

Hypnos popped his mouth off Zagreus’s chest with a wet smack. His hand snuck between them and he gripped Zagreus’s cock, pumping more energetically than Zagreus had ever seen him do anything. Or perhaps it merely felt energetic because of the explosion of trembling bliss it sent shooting into Zagreus’s core. 

“Ah, Hy-Hypnos,” he gasped. “If you...”

He couldn’t manage any more, but Hypnos laughed softly, patting Zagreus’s sweaty face with his free hand. 

“I’ve got you,” he said. It was soft, gentle even, and something about that momentary tenderness nearly sent Zagreus over the edge. Hypnos _did_ have him, had him completely, and so did Thanatos, and Zagreus had honestly never felt so good in all his long, long life. 

He gave in, surrendering fully to every wild sensation spiking through him. Hypnos stroked, even while his hips kept on stuttering up. Thanatos pounded with abandon, grunting with every thrust, leveraging as much as he could from above Zagreus. 

Zagreus swayed his hips back into Thanatos and jerked forward into Hypnos’s hand. Everywhere he moved he just got _more_ , more of everything, more of it everywhere. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut and let the tide of color and noise and raw feeling wash him away. 

It hit him like a fist to the chest. Zagreus threw his head back, wailing at the ceiling, feeling like he must have been bending in half. Hypnos just stroked harder, even as Zagreus spilled over him and onto him, even as successive waves splattered on him yet more. Gods, there was so much. Zagreus feared it was too much, like he was expelling everything holding him together. 

He was trembling even before it passed, but Thanatos pressed in close, pressed in and down so that Zagreus had to sink onto Hypnos. He stopped thrusting and so did Hypnos, but they were both pushed in to their deepest points. Hypnos was humming, nearly singing, arching up against Zagreus, smothered as he was at the bottom of the heap. And Thanatos was groaning, quiet and low, pressing his mouth against the back of Zagreus’s neck to muffle himself. 

The rumble of that voice was a sweet crescendo to the whole experience, a tether back to reality. How many times had Zagreus felt that voice trembling through his body? How many times had it brought him back down, back into his body, just like this? 

Zagreus sighed, breathed out all the tension and heat and tumult. He lay atop Hypnos, heedless of the sweat and cum between them, while Thanatos panted over him.

Thanatos kissed along Zagreus’s shoulders and down his back as he pulled out. Zagreus couldn’t help a little grunt. It was both a relief and a loss having them both gone. He felt tremendously empty, hollowed out, like they’d taken some vital piece of him with them. 

Zagreus was happy to offer it, happy to sacrifice whatever these two gods asked of him on the altar of their combined pleasure. Yet he knew they weren’t really here for that. They would ask nothing of him, not unless he truly wanted to give it.

Thanatos was silent and efficient with the clean up. He did not even make Zagreus move, getting him comfortable, settling him back among the sheets. 

Eventually, Zagreus found himself nestled in Thanatos’s bed, Than on one side of him and Hypnos on the other. Hypnos had almost immediately dozed back off, as though the entire adventure was simply an interruption to his nap. Than was still awake though, tireless. He stroked Zagreus’s face, kissed him, searched his eyes. 

Zagreus put his hand over Thanatos’s to stop his nervous motions. “I’m fine,” he said.

“It was a lot. I didn’t mean for this to happen.”

“It was and I know.” 

“It wasn’t … I never planned to ask you to … to do something like that.”

“Than,” Zagreus said, “can you stop worrying? It was great. You were great.”

Thanatos looked like he wanted to say more, but then Hypnos finally stirred. “He’s right, you know,” Hypnos said. “You should stop worrying.”

Thanatos certainly wanted to argue with that, that was blazingly obvious, but Hypnos pushed up, leaning over Zagreus. He drew Thanatos to him, kissing him softly. 

“Less talking, more resting, OK?” Hypnos said. 

Perhaps his kiss had a quieting effect. Perhaps touching the god of sleep himself had the power to drag even Thanatos into a drowsy state. Or perhaps they were all just exhausted, drained to the cores of their beings. 

Whatever the case, Thanatos finally lay down, cuddling in against Zagreus. Zagreus did not know if the god of death slept, now or ever, but Zagreus himself certainly did, dragged into a darkness brimming with life.

**Author's Note:**

> #blessed
> 
> \---
> 
> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/purplebookcover) (18+ please).
> 
> I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!


End file.
